Iwaki's Promise to Katou
by Akasha721
Summary: katou wants to go out for valentine's day but Iwaki hates PDA's so Katou gets angry.


Iwaki's Promise to Katou

I do not own Haru wo Daiteita it belongs to Youka Nitta

XXXXX

The two lovers are on the sofa with Katou's head in Iwaki's lap.

"Iwaki-san, you know Valentine's Day is coming up, do you want to do anything special?"

"I don't know what do you have in mind? I know you must be thinking of something since you brought it up."

"I don't know, dinner out maybe?"

"I hope you don't mean a candlelight dinner between two men."

"Why not, it's not like people don't know we're together after all."

"Yes I know that katou but…you know how I feel about public displays of affection."

Katou sighs and says, "Yes I do. I don't understand but I do know how you feel."

"Look Katou we could have a romantic dinner here at the house. We can have everything catered if you like."

Katou sits up and says, "Whatever you want to do is fine Iwaki-san. Why don't I just cook and we won't have to have anyone see us at an intimate moment."

He gets up from the sofa, walks to front grabs, his coat, and leaves out, slamming the door in the process.

Iwaki stands watching him leave with a hurt look on his face. Katou should understand how uncomfortable he feels with people watching the two of them as if they were going to go at it right in front of them.

He knew that they were fodder for the tabloids whenever they were out and he just did not want their date to be publicly displayed on the front page the next morning.

Loving Katou was easy but he could be so stubborn sometimes. He knows that he spoils him a lot but that is because he loves him so much. He should at least know that he loves him more than he loves life itself. Maybe when he comes back they will have a serious talk.

XXXXX

Katou walks to the garage and jumps in his car pulling off with a screech of his tires heading down the road trying to put as much distance between Iwaki and himself as he could.

He gets on the main road and slows down a bit knowing that he could lose control of the high-powered car if he was not careful.

He could not understand Iwaki's attitude after all the time they have been together. Everyone that knew them knew that they were together. To say they were intimate with each other was an understatement.

Katou decides to go to his favorite bar and heads in that direction when out of the blue a SUV comes barreling into the small sports car flipping it over on it side and hitting a curb before it comes to a stop upside down.

People are running to the accident to pull him out before it burst into flames. They have Katou on the ground away from the car when the ambulance arrives. Some people are taking pictures with cameras phones while others are staring in wonder at the super star hoping he will be okay.

As the ambulances pull away, the TV crews are on the scene along with the tabloid reporters. One of them calls Iwaki and tells him that his lover has been in a fatal crash and wants to know how he feels. He hangs up on the reporter and calls Kaneko.

"Kaneko did you hear anything about Katou being in an accident? I just got a call and the reporter told me it was fatal and I don't know anyone else to find out for me."

"Let me see what I can find out Iwaki and I'll call you back."

Iwaki lights a cigarette and goes to grab his coat. He is sliding his shoes on when the phone rings.

He grabs the phone out of his pocket. "Katou! Is that you Katou?!"

"No Iwaki-san its Kaneko and Katou-san is at Tokyo General, he's in critical condition. Do you want me to come and get you? I don't think you should drive in the state you're in. I'm in my car right now and I could be at your house in ten minutes so wait for me, okay Iwaki-san?"

"You're right I'll wait and see if I can get in touch with his parents. I didn't want to call them without knowing anything. I'll be in the front of the house."

XXXXX

Iwaki makes it to hospital and there is a throne of reporters in front waiting on him. He gets out of the car and they are snapping pictures and shoving microphones in his face asking him questions he could not possibly answer. As he pushes through the crowd without answering the guards come out and make a way for him to get inside. He is taken up to the floor where they are performing emergency surgery.

He is in the waiting room with Katou's manager when his parents come in. He looks at them with tears in his eyes. Katou's mother puts her arms around him and he cries on her shoulder while his father pats him on the back in comfort.

They know that this is the man their son is in love with. They know he is in love with Katou also. To see him break down like this only confirms there belief.

The doctor comes in, introduces himself, and tells them that Katou is in recovery and will be asleep for a while.

"We had to remove his spleen and repair some minor damage to his left arm. The nerves were not damage as much as we first thought so he should make a full recovery in about a month. He's going to need a lot of care though so I hope you're prepared to give him support in this."

"I'll…we'll do what ever it takes to get him back on his feet. Can I go see him now Sensei?"

The doctor looks over at the older couple and says, "Well usually we only allow the next of kin to see the patient in recovery. I am sorry Mr. Iwaki but I do know who you are. It's just…"

Iwaki reaches in his pocket, pulls out his marriage license, and hands it to the doctor. "We were married in Los Angles last year doctor so you see I am his next of kin."

He looks down at the paper and at the older couple and the grey haired man says, "That's right he is my son-in-law doctor. So we don't mind in the least if he goes in first."

The doctor bows and hands the paper back to Iwaki and leads him into Katou's room.

Iwaki walks slowly to the bed and looks down on a sleeping Katou as the tears fill his eyes. He bends and kisses his forehead as he strokes the side of his face.

The thought that he may have lost him makes the tears spill over. As one drops on Katou's face, he slowly opens his eyes.

"Iwaki-san you shouldn't cry in public. Didn't I tell you that once before?"

Iwaki looks down at his lover as he smiles. "Idiot, I have a good reason to cry this time. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus. Am I going to be okay/"

"Yes you are, they took out your spleen but you should make a full recovery. I was so afraid I had lost you Katou but I'm glad I didn't. You know you mean the world to me don't you?"

Katou smiles up in his face and says, "I know Iwaki-san, even if you don't say it all the time. I love you too." He sighs and closes his eyes falling back asleep. Iwaki watches as he sleeps for a few minutes thinking about what his blonde lover has said.

Do I not tell him enough? Do I not show him that I love him? I have been selfish where he is concern by not letting him see how much he means to me. I know without a doubt how much he loves me so maybe I should start returning those gestures. I would hate to have him to have any doubt about my love and my devotion for him.

He walks out and tells his parents they should go in now but he was still sleeping.

"He did open his eyes for a moment so I know he will be better soon. I'm going home because there is something I need to do but I'll be back so if he wakes, please tell him that for me."

They both nod at him as they go in to see their oldest child.

Iwaki turns to Kaneko and asks if he will drive him home.

XXXXX

Several days later as Katou is recovering in the hospital one of the nurses bring him a bouquet of red roses. He sits up and smiles holding his hands out for them. His room is filled with every imaginable flower in the world. However, he still loved receiving them.

"Someone must think you're really special because these are American Beauty Roses. They were flown in from America!"

Katou looks at the card and smiles. These were from Iwaki comparing him to the roses. He blushes as he kisses the card and tucks it in his shirt pocket.

Another nurse comes in and says, "This arrived for you also." She hands him a box with a pair of red silk pajamas and matching slippers. This is from Iwaki also with the note reading from your husband.

XXXXX

Iwaki comes in his room with a wheel chair and says, "Your carriage awaits my love. Here let me help you." He is dressed in a tuxedo looking very elegant.

"You look very handsome Iwaki-san, where are we going?"

"Don't be so impatient, it's a surprise Koi."

Katou says nothing more and sits back smiling. He loves when Iwaki surprises him with these little romantic acts. He would never get tired of it. He always felt his love when he did little things like this.

"Wait Iwaki-san I want to take the flowers with me. They're so beautiful I don't want to leave them behind."

Iwaki is about to protest and changes his mid and instead walks over to the table and picks them up and hands them to Katou and places a kiss on his lips.

Katou looks up at him and smiles, "Okay I'm all yours, let's go."

He pushes Katou to another room down the hall and when Katou sees it he puts his hand to his mouth and says, "Wow! Iwaki-san it's gorgeous! When did you do all this? You are so adorable, this is why I love you."

The room is filled with American Beauty Roses and several candles light the table and other areas of the room. The table has rose pedals on it and there are two waiters holding their chairs out for them. As Iwaki helps him into his seat, he bends down and gives him another kiss but this time he slides his tongue inside Katou's mouth. They kiss passionately as the waiters look on. He pulls his head up and smiles down at Katou.

He whispers in his ear, "I will never be offended by Public displays of affection again. I promise you Katou."

Katou puts his flowers down next to his plate and takes Iwaki's hand as he sits down. "This is all so wonderful Iwaki I know it must be hard for you to do this."

The waiters serve them their food as Iwaki gazes in his lover's eyes. He picks up the sparkling cider, pours Katou a glass and one for himself, and says, "From now on we do what we want where we want together. I love you and I do not care who knows it. You are my husband and we will let everyone know, come tomorrow."

"Oh Iwaki-san"

I promise you Katou, it will only get better."


End file.
